Saw
by Dante Andy Anderson
Summary: "Hello New Directions, we're going to play a game, how far are you willing to go in order to survive?"
1. Prologue

**SAW**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **except this Storyline and plot. Glee (TV Series), Saw 1 (Movie), Glee Fan Trailers on Youtube, All Music mentioned all belong to their respective labels and what not.

**Rating: **M+

**Warning: **Scenes of Profanity, Bullying, Depression, Suicide and Deadly Violence. Do Not Read if you're easily offended.

**Genre: **Horror, Drama

**Era: **AU - William McKinley High

**AN: **This story will delve into the realm of Saw (well, more on the first film and traps from the others...maybe) - if you do not like horror or gore then please DO NOT READ. I'm attempting to "branch out" so to speak.

This story will also contain flashback scenes so I will warn you before hand.

Also there will be **a lot of character deaths** so be warned.

**Again I warn you, if you're affected easily or triggered by certain words or images, I ask that you do not read.**

And finally, yes, I do have everything planned out, mostly in my head, and I hope those of you who continue will enjoy the ride. Yes, parts may seem odd, but at the end of the day it's how I attempted to work it out and it is a story.

**I hope you will enjoy the prologue, Chapter 1 is on its way.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

With a scream this story shall start and with a scream shall this story end. Not that the body in the tub knew that just yet.  
Quinn groaned as she opened her eyes. The room was dark and she was in pain. She couldn't remember anything except for being attacked by a masked pig.  
She couldn't hear much and then she began to panic when she realised that she was underwater. In her panic she thrashed around as she felt her foot hit something and then the water began to recede as she saw a small light disappear down the plug hole.  
She took deep breaths and as she sat up and clambered out of the tub, she heard rattling as she thudded to the ground, something heavy was around her foot.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" she heard Santana say.  
"I don't know, HELP, SOMEONE HELP US," Quinn screamed.  
"Don't bother screaming, I already tried that," that was Brittany's voice.  
What the hell was going on?  
"I may have found something though," the tall blonde was heard saying as the three heard some strong noises and the lights slowly, yet strongly turned on.  
The light was blinding as Quinn had to shield her eyes before they adjusted and she gasped at the sight before her.  
Each of them were chained against the corners of the room.  
As Santana tried to reach Brittany to comfort her, Quinn looked around and realised that there was a fourth person there. She recognised the small bleeding body.  
"Rachel?" she said as Rachel slowly opened her eyes and then panicked.  
"Oh my god, oh god, what's going on?" Rachel panicked as she blinked and began to flail her arms trying to escape from the chains and failing.  
"I don't know but calm down,"  
"How can you say that? We're all chained down, I, what are we going to do?"  
"Hey, Hobbit, shut up," Santana spat.  
"S, shut it, you're not helping," Quinn spat back.  
"Well look who's going all protective of Be..."  
She was cut off by Rachel screaming and pointing at a body that lay dead in the middle of the room, tape recorder in one hand, revolver in another. Quinn heard Santana wrench, Brittany curled away and Rachel was shaking so much the chain around her foot rattled against the ground.  
"Oh my god, that's Coach Sue," Quinn said, "And she looks like she's been dead a while, oh my god,"  
"Check her," Santana said.  
Quinn tried to move but then found herself restricted just inches from the body.  
"Damn it, I'm chained that bit too far, I can't reach her," Quinn said.  
"Why do you think we're here?" Brittany asked.  
"I don't know B," Santana said, "Maybe whoever has us here wants to kill us,"  
"I don't think so S, I mean, if they chained us up here they must want something from us, right? I mean they could have killed us at any time as we were passed out,"  
She had a point the other three realised. Now they just had to figure out what exactly they were needed for.  
Quinn looked around for something to try and reach Coach Sue's body but a distorted voice made her freeze, _"Hello New Directions, we are all going to play a game,"_  
"What the hell is going on here?" Santana asked angrily.  
_"You should be quiet Latina, that is your problem, you never know when to be silent, time is of the essence here and I need to give you all the rules of the game,"_  
"Hey, if all of us are missing, then someone will find us puto,"  
_"I don't think so you fiery Latina, because right now you are all scheduled for an extended Glee meet up to gear up for Nationals, you all will not be missed for the next six hours, since Mr Schuester so kindly got your parents to agree to your need for an extended rehearsal, plus with catch ups with other friends to factor in to your being away from home on a lovely Friday day, your families are none the wiser to you all missing and your school have been given your alibis in form of those permission slips,"_  
"No,"  
The four in the room began to breathe heavily in panic.  
_"No Miss Cohen-Chang, your beloved Mr Schuester cannot help you, he is part of the game,"_ the voice was heard saying, _"Why yes Schuester, you and Finn will do well together if you learn to make certain...sacrifices,"_  
"So we must all be trapped then, all of us in New Directions," Rachel said.  
_"Stating the obvious aren't you Schauser? Well I require silence now, time, remember?"_ the distorted voice said as everyone felt a strong electrical current running through their bodies, _"Neat little device is it not? I have sewn into your bodies a small gadget that will shock you whenever I please; with enough volts to hurt but not enough to kill,"  
_"What do you want from us?" Quinn asked in fear.  
_"I want to play a game, all of you take a look around, I know you are all wondering where you might be right now, so I'll tell you where you might be, you might be in the room you die in,"_  
And as the voice started to laugh sinisterly at them, the screaming begun.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay, so, I think I've figured out a way to separate each section as needed, I'll just make sure I label it correctly. First part of this chapter, as you can see is a flashback to earlier in the day, and then we'll be back in the present time.

Please also bear in mind that as some of the characters are facing their tasks, others will be happening at the same time. (I hope that makes sense).

Oh, and for the purpose of this story, all members of New Directions from Season 1-3 are there at the same time. (I **didn't** want to put characters from Season 4 onwards as I must admit, I don't really know them as well in the grand scheme of things - oops - my only other excuse for that is that the story would have been a bit too farfetched than it probably already is going to be).

Also remember there will be **main character deaths** in this story.

Hope you'll enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Flashback – A few hours ago – William McKinley High School:

"God, I hate having to come here," Santana grumbled, "This town is shit and this school is shittier,"

"Oh S, it's not so bad," Brittany said as she tried to linked pinkies with her.

"Don't," Santana said sharply as she pulled her hand away.

Brittany looked hurt as Quinn walked up to them.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Queen Bitch, what do you want Tubbers?" Santana sneered.

"Nothing, just wanting to walk as we usually do, remember we rule this school and we better remember that," Quinn said as she saw Rachel by her locker.

"Let's go scare the Hobbit," Santana said with an evil grin.

"Don't S," Brittany started, "Rachel hasn't been well, we should stick up for her, she's on our team,"

"She's a fucking loser Britts and you knows it,"

"S,"

"Let's go,"

As the Unholy Trinity walked towards Rachel's locker, the smaller brunette had just closed her locker door and turned in time to see them stop right in front of her.

"Oh god," Rachel said in fright, "Um, how can I help you?"

"By screaming," Santana laughed as she grabbed a slushy from a passing jock and throwing it in Rachel's face.

Rachel squealed as the icy beverage hit her face and everyone laughed at her.

"I hate my life," she muttered to herself.

"Well if you hate it so much why don't you get rid of it?" Santana laughed as she shoved Rachel aside and everyone walked away laughing at her misfortune, "God what a loser,"

"Agreed," Quinn laughed as Brittany looked sadly back at her but then put on an icy look to keep up appearances.

Rachel sighed as she grabbed her slushy kit to go get cleaned up. She was relieved that she and her fellow Glee clubbers would soon be disappearing from their normal classes for Glee rehearsals. It was amazing that Figgins even allowed them to do that and that Sue hadn't even argued about it when she found out

Deciding that she'd count her blessings where she could, she hurried off to class and watched the clock tick down to when Glee could begin.

-page break-

"Right, everyone, it's time to prepare for Nationals," Mr Schuester said as he entered the Glee room and clapped his hands together.

Everyone sat down in their seats and waited for him to carry on his instructions as well as preparing for the lesson of the day that sometimes applied to their lives but often did not.

"Now, I'm glad that all of you have gotten permission from your parents to take time away from class to do this," he started.

"Look, as long as we don't have to hear the Hobbit wail so much and she keeps her ridiculous large schnoz away from our faces , I'm cool with it," Santana said as everyone agreed.

"I agree, you keep your damn mouth shut this time Berry," Mercedes added, "Some of us would actually like to hear ourselves talk for once,"

"Maybe we should just tape her mouth shut, that would work," Puck laughed as did everyone else.

Rachel just sank in her seat in embarrassment.

Ignoring the brunette's obvious discomfort at the slur against her by almost everyone in the room, Mr Schuester continued talking.

"Okay, so, instead of practicing in here; Figgins has allowed us to go off campus today to a space where we can rehearse in privacy, I've seen it and the stage is large enough for us to work with, plus Vocal Adrenaline won't know that we're there, Sue will drive us to the place," Mr Schuester said.

"Oh that sounds okay," Santana said sarcastically, "You know she's up to something if she's coming,"

"Look, maybe she just wants to be nice, for once,"

"Sure, and pigs fly,"

"They do?" Brittany asked.

"No stupid," Puck said as Brittany teared at that.

"Hey, Puckerman, shut your damn hole," Santana spat as she punched the Mohawk boy on the arm.

"Puck, apologise to Brittany please," Mr Schuester said.

"Sorry B," Puck said as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Okay," Brittany said quietly.

"So, let's just leave in an orderly fashion," Mr Schuester said as all the members picked up their things and left the Glee room.

Outside they found a van waiting for them.

Suspicion should have risen when they saw the black van with its tinted windows, but none seemed to care as they all filed in, excited at the prospects of going off campus.

Once everyone was inside, the doors locked suddenly as a figure wearing a pig mask turned to look at them and waved at them.

The group realised that there was a thick window between them and the front seats where the driver was.

"What the hell?" Santana started as gas filled up the back.

"What are you doing Sue?" Mr Schuester asked, sure that the figure in front of them was Coach Sue.

The figure waited for another figure wearing a pig mask to join them as they started to drive away from the school.

"Let us go," Rachel screamed as did Mercedes, Tina and Quinn as the students tried to move out of their seats.

But the gas made them all weak as they were finally knocked out and fell into a deep sleep.

Eventually the two figures arrived at an abandoned building so far on the outskirts of Lima that it was obvious that no one really knew why it was there or even that it was there.

Between the two they managed to drag all the members out of the van and take them to the designated rooms and set up what was required.

It took time, and it took patience, but eventually the jobs were done.

Soon they finished their plans as one figure eventually left the place to do another task, leaving the other behind.

* * *

Present time.

And now as the members of New Directions woke up slowly, they realised the horror that they now found themselves in.

_"__Let's begin the game New Directions,"_ the distorted and sinister voice said, _"As you have all figured out by now, all of you are in various different rooms from the others, why don't we begin with the ones who shouldn't take too long?"_

"Why are you doing this to us?" Rachel asked.

_"You so readily take for granted the good things about your life, I'm tired of seeing people not appreciating what they have, this game will help you appreciate your life again,"_

"If it doesn't kill us you mean?"

_"__That is entirely up to you,"_

Everyone was silent as the voice continued, _"So, let's start with you Noah Puckerman,"_

* * *

Present time - Puck's Room.

Puck found himself leaning against a safe, he felt sticky and odd and realised that he was naked and completely covered in a sticky substance, a candle was lit in front of him.

_"__Your task Mr Puckerman is simple, right now there is a slow acting poison that is running through your veins, the antidote is in that safe along with a towel and your clothes, the combination is all around you on the walls, hurry up and programme it in but watch your step,"_

Puck looked around and realised that there was broken glass everywhere. He took one step and cried out in pain as the glass entered his feet and cut it.

_"__Oh, and be careful, that's flammable substance that you are covered in, let me dumb it down for you since you love to pretend that you're nothing but a stupid jock, you drop that candle, which is your only source of light bar that small hole in the wall and you'll burn up like a Hanukkah candle, seems fitting don't you think?"_

"You sick bastard, damn you," Puck growled.

_"__Oh I'm already damned,"_

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME,"

_"__No one can hear you,"_

"No, please, god, HELP ME,"

_"__God can't help you either,"_

"Please, don't do this, please,"

_"__You best get moving Mr Puckerman, and like I said, be careful, or all those people who you burned with your actions and your words will get their revenge,"_

Puck felt like crying as he carefully tried to pick up the candle and move around the room as quickly as he could to find the numbers. He figured that there would be a code somewhere that would tell him which numbers were the right ones. And sure enough he found a number that had a smaller number inside it and next to that number was a symbol for left or right.

'That has to be it, but is it the larger number or the smaller one,' he thought to himself as he treaded in pain. He could feel his blood slowly spilling out on to the soles of his feet, making it harder to walk on the glass. He nearly slipped over once.

He found another number and then figured out the sequence.

'Okay, little number indicates which number is first, big number is the one I put in, so, start with the eight,' he thought to himself as he kept moving as quickly as he could.

He could feel the poison course through his veins making him feel tired. He tried hard not to stumble.

'Oh god,' he thought as he nearly tripped again and the wax from the candle hit his skin, "OW, GOD,"

_"__Come on Mr Puckerman, time is running out for you, can't you feel it? The poison in your veins?"_ the distorted voice asked.

"Please, shut up, I need to concentrate," Puck begged.

But he could feel it, he was getting tired and in the next moment he tripped, "NOOO!" he screamed out as the candle fell from his hands and hit his body.

He was suddenly engulfed in flames as he screamed in agony for several minutes before falling to the ground writhing in pain and burning to death.

Once he was dead and gone, the distorted voice made the announcement to the still alive members of New Directions.

_"Y__ou won't be seeing Noah Puckerman ever again, karma has gotten him back and his actions have gotten him burnt, he lost the game, now there are seventeen of you left,"_ the voice said over the PA system.

* * *

Present time - Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana's room.

Rachel burst into tears as she realised that Puck was gone as Quinn screamed in anger, Brittany sobbed and Santana was just stunned at the news and not sure how to react.

"Oh my god, Puck's dead, oh my god, oh god, oh god," Rachel started to mutter again and again, she curled up into a ball and rocked backwards and forwards trying to stop her tears.

"Sick bastard," Santana said angrily as she hit her fists against the wall.

But the distorted voice paid no heed to them as it continued talking in the same deep manner, _"Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and Santana, your instructions are in the room with you, you will have five and half hours for its completion, so you better figure it out, for now, why don't we turn to you Mr Schuester, your game is about to begin,"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Mr Schuester's Room:

_"__Well Mr Schuester, time for you to get up now, see the doors in front of you, enter it,"_ the distorted voice instructed Mr Schuester who slowly walked through the doors.

The moment he entered the room, red lights started to flash around him as he heard a sound as if something heavy was rotating.

"Mr Schue, help us, help," Finn was heard yelling as Mr Schuester stumbled towards the cage.

His side ached and he didn't know why, but it was bleeding a bit.

"Oh my god," he said as he saw Rory, Joe, Mike, Matt, Sam and Finn all chained to the carousel. As part of the deadly joke, the usual tune of the merry-go-round started to play.

Mr Schuester went towards the cage to see if he could find a way to get the boys out of the cage.

"Please Mr Schue, get us out of this," Sam begged in fear.

"What's going on Mr Schue?" Mike asked as he struggled against the constraints but nothing worked.

A noise drew all seven's attention towards what they realise was a flickering television.

A creepy white faced doll, also known by some as the ventriloquist Billy doll, slowly turned to face them.

_"__Hello William,"_ it said in the same distorted voice, _"Before you are six of your beloved boys, for a long time now you have used your selfish endeavours to live through each of them, one especially more than others, two just appeared as if they had always existed and yet they didn't really contribute much in the end, one left with no reason as to why, leaving you short membered and desperate, so I tracked him down and brought him here for you; two are part of the football team like the first but have made no change at all for those around them,"_

"Mr Schue, what's going on?" Finn asked as Mr Schuester waved his hand to stop him from talking.

_"__This is the first part of your game, you always wanted to be that hero for those you call your kids, so let's see how far you can go to be a hero for at least two of them, let's see how well you can put your skills and decisions as a teacher together to decide who will live and who will die by their mere merits alone, after all, four are just background people to you and two will matter,"_

Mr Schuester just shook his head in disbelief as he tried to find a way to help all the boys.

_"__You won't be able to help them out, the door is locked until the ride finishes its course, as you can see, six ride the carousel but only two will be able to get off, the decision as to which two will fall on you,"_

Mr Schuester moved around until he saw a device that was rigged to a shotgun.

_"__The game for you six boys on the carousel, I will give you each twenty seconds to plead your case with your teacher so he can decide if you are worthy to survive,"_

Finn was the first, "Please Mr Schue, I can't die, please, I'm my mother's only son, please, don't let me die Mr Schuester, please, I will work harder, I can be better, please don't let me die,"

Mike went next, "Mr Schue, I'm an only son too, please don't let me die, my parents, I'm all they have, I'm a top student Mr Schue, I'm good at dance, and I'm good at technology, please Mr Schuester, I have a future to look forward to so I can help my family,"

Sam went next, "Please Mr Schuester, I need to look after my family, my siblings, they need me, they depend on me for part of the family income, please don't let me die Mr Schuester, please,"

Matt then said, "Mr Schue I told you I had reasons for leaving, I'm sorry, please, don't let me die, I'm in a prep school now and I am doing well, I help my family, and I plan to help the world, please Mr Schuester,"

Rory was next, "Mr Schuester, please, I don't want to die here, I'm just an exchange student, please, I have a family back home in Ireland who also depend on me, you know my situation, please don't let me die here in this place,"

Joe was the last, "I don't want to die Mr Schue, plain and simple, I don't have much to say other than I don't want to die, I can't see God just yet,"

_"__Time's up boys, now remember this William, the loaded gun will keep firing until all six rounds are spent, if no decision is made on your part, all six will die, but if you do decide which two will live, press the two buttons at the same time, their life will require a small sacrifice of pain on yours, are you willing to do that for at least two of your boys? Two will live, four will die symbolised by the blood on your hand, you were always so needy of them, now decide their fate,"_ the distorted voice instructed him as the riggings for the shot gun were heard clicking into place.

Mr Schuster couldn't help but sob at that as he cried. He didn't want to do this.

"Mr Schue, please, get us out of this," Matt begged, "Please, help us,"

"I should live," Finn said, "Please, I'm my mother's only son, please, I have a future,"

"Me, me too Mr Schue, please, don't kill me," Sam begged, "I have a family to look after, please, spare me,"

"No, me, please Mr Schue, I'm an only child, the only one in my family, please Mr Schue don't kill me," Mike begged.

The carousel began to slow down.

"Mr Schuester please make your decision, please," Joe begged as the carousel stopped him in front of the shot gun, a red warning light went off as the rig began to load the shot into the gun, "Oh no, please Mr Schuester save me,"

Mr Schuester reached his hand slowly into the contraption poising his hand over the two red buttons, but he didn't push them as tears streamed down his face.

"PLEASE MR SCHUESTER, PLEASE, PUSH THE TWO BUTTONS, PLEASE, PLEASE MR SCHUESTER," Joe screamed.

But it was too late as the gun shot Joe right through his chest.

The boys screamed as Mr Schuester pounded his other hand against the cage as the carousel spun again. He hit his hand repetitively against the mechanism but knew nothing would work.

The carousel then stopped on Mike.

"Oh god, Mr Schue, please, please MR SCHUE SAVE ME, PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE," Mike begged as Mr Schue whispered sorry ever so quietly as the gun shot him.

Again the carousel went around, spinning as the remaining four boys cried and begged for their lives to be saved.

Next the carousel stopped at Sam, "No, NO, please Mr Schuester, my family, please think of my family, please," Sam begged.

Mr Schuester just looked at him as the gun began to load.

In the last minute, he pressed the two buttons, making the rigging go up and a steel piece slammed through his hand making him scream in agony. The gun went off before it lowered itself and the carousel started to spin again.

"Thank you Mr Schuester, thank you," Sam said as the wheel kept spinning.

The wheel then stopped at Matt as the boy looked fearfully at his former teacher.

"Mr Schue, please, save me," he begged. But Mr Schuester looked away as the gun shot him.

Two boys left to choose from as the carousel went.

"Mr Schuester, please, I have a family back home in Ireland, they depend on me, please, you know my situation Mr Schuester, you can't let me die here," Rory begged as the wheel kept spinning.

It finally stopped on Finn.

"Mr Schue, please don't let me die," Finn begged as he looked at his teacher.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Mr Schuester said as he slowly pushed the two buttons and endured the pain that shot through his hand as the shotgun raised to the air and spared Finn's life.

"FUCK," Rory was heard swearing, "Well that's it isn't it? You made your choice, fine,"

As the carousel spun and stopped at Rory, he fumed at Mr Schuester, "LOOK AT ME YOU COWARD, HAVE THE DECENCY TO LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU MURDER ME, YOU, WHO PRIDE YOURSELF ON FAMILY AND HAVE NO REAL CONCEPT OF IT, LOOK AT ME AS I DIE,"

Mr Schuester slowly looked at the young Irish boy who held anger and betrayal on his face, he knew exactly how much Rory's family would suffer, he knew that the boy was a key member in looking after his family and that this was his only chance to go overseas, he knew that, he knew that the boy had a great future, but he had to save another. He tried to look away.

"LOOK AT ME PROPERLY," Rory yelled as the shotgun loaded and then shot the final boy dead.

Mr Schuester fell to the ground as he heard the door click open, he cried as he couldn't move from the emotional pain. The blood of four boys now stained his hand.

"Mr Schue, help us out," Finn yelled as the television flicked back on.

_"__You made your decision, well done, you survived the first part, now the games shall begin for everyone else, let's see if you can find them, once you release your two survivors, you are to follow that door to your left, the boys must go to the right, go down the hallway, and remember, follow the rules correctly or there will be consequences,"_ the distorted voice instructed.

Mr Schuester got up quickly with a determination to not lose any more of his students burnt into his mind. Sue was going to pay for this, he was sure it was all her doing, why she went to psychotic levels he didn't know, but she was going to pay and if he went to prison for it, he wouldn't care.

After he helped untie Sam and Finn, the three did as instructed and went through their respective doors.

-page break-

Upon arriving at the next room, Mr Schuester found himself standing on a raised platform that went from one end of the room to the other.

Under him seemed like a steel cage maze that had steam blowing here and there and he could see the way out.

He saw a tape recorder hanging from the ceiling as he took it down and pushed play.

_"__Hello William, as you can see you are now in the next stage of the game, beneath you is a maze, in order for the boys to survive, you must guide them from one end of the room to the other, can you make the necessary sacrifice to help them, one key is provided, so pick which boy is saved first, the next one depends on you reaching the next stage,"_

Just as the distorted voice continued speaking as Sam and Finn entered the room beneath him wearing devices that were locked around their torso's and attached at the head.

_"__The devices the boys are wearing are on a ninety second timer, you have to guide them from one end of the room to the other within that time or the device will explode and a bar will ram itself up their brains, let's see if you're as good at giving instructions as you think you are,"_

In that moment the beepers went off as the boys panicked.

"Boys, calm down, please, I can see from up here, there, go through that gap there and start crawling," Mr Schuester instructed.

"Oh my god, we're going to die," Finn said.

"FINN, stop, quiet, listen to me, okay, listen to me, go through the gap like I told you to,"

Finn and Sam did as instructed but the steam burnt them. Mr Schuester looked up and saw a level that said, 'Relieve them'

"I can help you, just a moment," he said as he pulled the lever and the steam redirected itself and hit him in the face making him scream.

Sam had just enough time to push through, "Mr Schue, you have to do it again, Finn didn't make it through,"

"Okay, okay, let's go," he said as he pulled the lever and let the steam burn him.

'For the boys,' he thought to himself as he guided them through the maze bearing the steam when needed.

There were times when he couldn't bear the pain and the boys would be burnt, but in the end they made it as they climbed the ladder and into the small cage room.

"Look for a key boys, one is provided and there has to be clues for the next one," he instructed.

The boys looked around and saw photos of their teacher knocked out and x-rays of what they assumed was his side with a key.

"It's inside him, the key," Finn said in a panic as the clock continued its countdown.

"What?" Mr Schuester said as he lifted his shirt to see a cut there but it didn't seem like it was deep enough, not that Finn cared as grabbed the buzzsaw and opened the door rapidly.

"FINN WAIT, STOP, I CAN GET IT OUT, JUST WAIT," Mr Schuester said as he tried to stop Finn from cutting him open.

"Finn, wait," Sam said as he struggled, "You're wasting time, stop it, we can do this calmly,"

Both boys struggled and as Sam turned, Mr Schuester saw the first key. Hidden in an obvious place, obvious, unless of course you were panicking too much to notice it.

"STOP, SAM HAS THE FIRST KEY," he yelled as the boys stopped.

Mr Schuester grabbed the first key and unlocked Finn.

"Mr Schue? Why? I could have helped better," Sam said in worry.

Mr Schuester didn't know what to do.

"Mr Schue, hurry up, get the key out of you, please, don't let me die like this," Sam begged as Finn pushed the buzzsaw away so Sam couldn't reach it.

"You hypocritical coward," Sam hissed at Finn as the taller boy stepped backwards unsure of what to do now.

Mr Schuester tried to figure out a way to get the key out of his body but then the timer stopped and a bar rushed upwards and pierced Sam's head.

The teacher screamed, "NO, oh god, No," as he watched the blonde boy's body tumble and fall.

"Mr Schue, we have to go, we may still be able to get out of here," Finn said as Mr Schuester just nodded his head and opened the door. There, in front of him was the second key and then he realised the twist of the words.

_'The next one depends on you reaching the next__stage,' _the voice echoed in his head. The picture he realised was a decoy, the game was to see if he could be calm and think things through.

The instruction was literal. All he had to go through the doors and the key that would have saved Sam was there.

He took the key in anger and flung it hard against the wall.

"Let's go Finn, we have to try and find whoever is left and save them," he said as Finn just followed.

* * *

**AN:** I do apologise for those of you who are Finn fans, however, his character is based from what I garnered from Season 1-3 and there were times when my eyebrow would raise and my mind would go, 'Seriously?'

Finn and Mr Schuester will return in a few chapters.

Next chapter will be centered around Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Rachel as we will see what their game is.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Quinn, Brittany, Rachel and Santana's Room:

"Do you think Mr Schue will be able to save everyone?" Rachel asked, "Or at least the ones who are left?"

"I hope so," Brittany said.

"I doubt it," Santana said.

"C'mon guys, we have just under six hours now, let's figure out what the hell that guy wants us to do," Quinn said as she looked at Coach Sue's body, "God, Coach, I feel so bad, I mean I know she's a bitch but she didn't deserve this,"

"True," Santana said, "Hey Q, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit cold, I was in the tub and it was full of water, I must have kicked the plug in my panic before tumbling out,"

"Oh, true, Q,"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is that?"

"What?"

Santana pointed at what Quinn thought was her Cheerio skirt.

"It's my skirt for Cheerio's Santana, you have one too as does Brittany," Quinn said.

"No, I'm pointing at your right leg, there's something in your sock just poking out from under the chain," Santana said.

Quinn looked down and saw a small rectangular bulge there, in her panic she had missed it.

"Hey, I have one too," Brittany said as Santana and Rachel both frowned and reached for their socks and under the chain.

They each pulled out a small voice recorder tape wrapped in a zip-lock bag that had written on it 'Play Me'.

"On what?" Santana asked.

"S, tape recorder by Sue," Quinn pointed out.

"How the hell am I supposed to reach it?"

"I don't know, you have anything long that can reach it?"

Santana looked around and saw a pipe. She went to try and break it off but it was still fastened to the wall. Again she tried and a small piece broke off.

"Q, it's that bit too short," Santana said annoyance as she tried to reach carefully for the voice recorder.

Quinn looked around as did Rachel and Brittany for anything else. Suddenly Quinn had an idea, reaching into the bath tub she searched and pulled out the plug that had its chain before flinging it to Santana.

The Latina got the idea and tied it as tightly as she could around the pipe. After three failed attempts she finally managed to hook the plug through the recorder's strap and she dragged it towards her and slid her tape in.

_"__Hello Santana, for years now you've been second best from the top and yet still a shadow in comparison to the first, you come across as apathetic about everything in life but really I find you pathetic, you dish out crap to those around you so I wonder will you go through crap in order to live, the choice is yours,"_

The tape ended and Santana frowned, "That's it? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know S," Quinn said.

"Me next S," Brittany said as she threw her tape to Santana.

As Brittany's tape played, her instructions came, _"Dear sweet Brittany, innocent, naïve, and yet do people forget that you are a lot smarter than they give you credit for, do people forget that this is an image you want them to see? That this was a path you chose so that you could have power and still be a shadow so you could say you were just following orders? Well Brittany, it's time for you to stand on your own now, there is one person in that room who is of no use to you, can you stand death in order to escape?"_

Brittany paled, "Why does it sound like I have to kill someone?" she asked in fear.

Rachel just trembled, she knew who was the most useless to Brittany, it was her, the Unholy Trinity would never be useless to each other.

Still, she looked at Santana and threw her tape at the Latina who played it.

_"__Rise and shine Rachel Berry, you had so much potential until you started falling to the wiles of the crowd, you took for granted your family and those who could have helped you to stardom but you just didn't see the bigger picture, now will you do what is necessary to survive?"_

The tape ended with Rachel slightly stunned, "What does that mean?"

The other girls just shrugged their shoulders as Quinn tossed her tape at Santana and the girls just listened in.

_"__Hello there Lucy Quinn, yes, I know exactly who you are, for the last few years you have been key in dictating the fate of those around you, well now your aim is decide the fate between you and your next in command, your task is to kill Santana,"_

"WHAT?" Santana screeched but then went silent so that they could hear the rest of the message.

_"__You have until five O'Clock to decide what you will do, as you can see, your beloved coach is in the room with you, when you have that much poison in your blood, well sometimes the only thing you can do is to shoot yourself…there are ways out of this hidden all around; you just remember that X marks the spot, oh and another thing, if you do not kill Santana by five O'Clock, then your mother will die along with Shelby Corcoran, the kicker of this Miss Fabray is that your baby girl will join them; and I will leave you in this room to rot, let the game begin,"_

As the tape ended, Quinn felt her heart pounding. She and Brittany had to kill. The gun was within her reach if she wanted to live but a part of her just couldn't kill no matter how much she wanted to go home right now.

"S, play that again," Brittany said.

"What? Why?" Santana asked.

"Oh just give it to me,"

Santana carefully threw the recorder to Brittany as the taller blonde listened to the tape again.

_"__Let the game begin….(inaudible phrase),"_

"What is it B?" Santana asked.

"Sshh," Brittany said as she raised her finger and listened again, _"Let the game begin…follow your heart,"_

"That," the taller blonde said, "Follow your heart, what is this person talking about?"

The girls all wondered what to do as they looked around, Rachel was the first to spot it.

"That, there, a heart on the toilet," Rachel said as she pointed to the toilet next to Santana.

"Crap, I have to look through that?" Santana said as Brittany nodded at her.

Santana looked into the bowl and gagged, "I'm going to look on the top first," she said as she lifted up the top and found a black plastic bag, "Well, I'm glad I checked this out first,"

The other three couldn't help but laugh a bit at that as Santana opened up and found four hacksaws and Quinn's wallet that she decided to ignore for the time being.

She tossed the other three one hacksaw each and began to cut at her thick chains, not that it worked.

Eventually her saw broke.

"FUCK!" she yelled loudly as she threw her broken saw away and smashed one of the mirrors that was in the room with them.

"Guess it won't work then," Rachel said as she put her saw down so she could take a small break. Her arm was killing her...no pun intended.

Quinn on the other hand was determined to cut through the chain, she wasn't going to kill her best friend slash frenemy, no way, no how, there had to be another way and she was determined to find it.

But eventually she began to tire so she too sat down for a break.

Unknown to her or the others, Santana had looked into the black bag to see why Quinn's wallet was there.

"Oh my god," Brittany said suddenly as Santana stashed the bag away and looked up.

"What B?" she asked.

"I know what he want us to do, that man with the scary voice, I got it,"

"What?"

"It's survival right? A game? The game is to survive, S, these saws aren't for cutting through our chains, as you can see they aren't strong enough,"

"Oh no," Rachel said as she finally clicked too.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You're kidding right?" Quinn asked as she looked at the other two as she got it too.

"Will some please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Santana asked in annoyance.

"Our feet S, the person wants us to cut through our feet," Quinn said as she looked at her foot then at the saw.

"What? No, no way am I doing that? There has to be another way,"

"And there probably is, but this might be the only other option,"

"Well then go for it,"

"Not now, I still have a few hours left,"

"What about what the voice said? About you killing Santana to survive?" Rachel asked.

"Fuck you Hobbit, remember if Q kills me, B kills you, you're the most useless one in the room right now," Santana spat, "And I'd cut the two of you before I let you try and kill me,"

The Latina picked up the broken shard of the mirror and waved it around at them and then paused as she spun the mirror around in her hands looking puzzled and then annoyed.

"What is it S?" Brittany asked.

"It's a two way mirror," she said as Rachel picked up what she could and threw it at the rest of the mirror and the other two did the same.

As the mirror fell down the four saw a camera filming them.

"The sick bastard must be monitoring us with that," Quinn said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Santana scoffed.

"We could try and break it, maybe they'll be forced to check on us then,"

"I need a small break, besides, I think that glass is that thick type that can't break not easily anyway," Brittany said as Quinn sighed then nodded her head in agreement.

The two blondes rested a bit against the wall as did Rachel. Santana took that moment to look through the bag again and retrieved Quinn's wallet.

As she looked through she saw a picture of her and Brittany with Quinn at Cheer Camp, she saw a picture of Judy, a rare one of Quinn with Beth, one of the Glee Club and then surprisingly, one of just Rachel with the word 'Salvation?' written at the bottom.

'The hell?' she thought to herself but decided not to say anything just yet about it. As she moved away the picture of Rachel, she found a picture of Beth, Shelby and Judy all tied up together with a message that said 'Regards The Voice' just underneath the Polaroid.

"What are you looking at S?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing," Santana said.

"S, tell the truth, if you want to survive we have to get through this crap together, no secrets, no being a bitch, there is no one to challenge,"

"Apart from Q,"

"Hey she's not going to kill you just yet, we find a way out of this we'll be free and let's hope we catch the son of a bitch who's trying to kill us,"

Santana nodded her head in reluctance, she wanted to be the one holding the cards and the power, but Brittany was right, there was no point right now.

"Q, you may want to look at this," Santana said as Quinn opened her eyes to Santana throwing her wallet at her.

"What the hell?Why is there a picture of Rachel in my wallet?" she asked.

Rachel's head perked up at that, "You have my picture in your wallet?"

Quinn just showed her the picture.

"What's written under that?" Rachel asked.

"Salvation?" Quinn answered, "I don't get it,"

"Maybe it's a trick or a clue from the voice,"

"Maybe," Quinn said as she saw the next picture, "No, Mom? Beth? No, this can't be,"

Quinn was in tears as she looked at the picture of the three, she took the photo out and looked closely at it.

"There's something written on the back," Santana said as Quinn turned the picture over and tried to read it. She saw another note for her, on the back of the ransom picture it said _'X marks the spot, sometimes you see more with your eyes shut' _

Quinn frowned at that, "See more with my eyes shut? X marks the spot?"

"Brittany, turn the lights off," Santana said as she decided to follow her hunch about that clue. The tall blonde stood up and did so.

"There," Santana said with triumph, "Next to the Hobbit,"

The other girls turned to look at the wall by Rachel, there next to Rachel's head was a glow in the dark X.

* * *

**AN**: Next Chapter will be Tina and Sugar.  
And just a reminder, remember these chapters are all happening at the same time, time wise.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey all, well, um...sorry for not updating in ages. This chapter will be short compared to the others because it was a bit harder for me to try and get the right dialogue going. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I'll update the next chapter when I can.

I also apologise for typos you will encounter during this story. I do check them and sometimes some just pass my reading.

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
Tina's Room:

Tina felt her fear rush through her body like a hot wave. She was scared, incredibly scared; and she didn't know whether her body refused to move because her wrists were bound tightly to the heavy chair she found herself sitting in or if it actually was the fear paralyzing her. A device was strapped around her head and it was hurting her jaw and upper mouth.

She felt another wave of fear rushing through her again, something was going to happen, something bad.

Sugar could be heard groaning on the ground as she tried to get up but couldn't just yet.

An old television that was set up in the room soon turned on.

_"__Hello Tina,"_ the Billy Doll said to her as Tina looked at the screen in fear, _"You have claimed for so long that you have no voice, and for the most part that is true, you are often over looked, and yet you never did much about it except for whine and make excuses, now to make sure you don't lose your voice permanently you need to break out of that head piece, think of it was a modified reverse bear trap, the key to that trap is in your team mate, you have until the timer runs out in order to get out of it or face the consequences,"_

"But, where on Sugar?" Tina mumbled out but not completely coherent.

As if the captor anticipate that question the Billy Doll answered, _"The key to your survival is inside her leg, now to make sure you understand the severity of what your death will be like, let me show you what this trap will do,"_

Tina watched in horror as the timer on the reverse bear trap ran out and made the plastic head it was sitting on as a demonstration explode.

She muffled a screamed in fear.

_"__I have given you a mercy here Miss Cohen-Chang, you have five minutes, will you battle your team mate for your right to survive? Are you willing to do whatever it takes that your voice will be heard and not be silent anymore?"_

Sugar looked up at Tina groggily before looking at the screen.

_"__As for you Miss Motta, for so long you have just lived a life or luxury and taking for granted those who worked hard around you to give you the life you have, you didn't appreciate anything that you had, well now you have no choice but to play the game, your task is to survive Tina, money will not help you this time, live or die, it's up to you, but remember that there is a price to pay if you stay conceited, let the games begin,"_

It was then that Tina heard the timer go off at the back of her head, five minutes, that's all she had.

"Sugar, please, get the key out of your leg, please," Tina begged, "I don't want to die,"

"I'm not cutting my leg for you,"

Tina struggled as quickly as she could as she watched Sugar retreat away to try and open the door, banging and screaming at it.

"Please Sugar, help me, please, we can get through this together, please get me out of this," Tina begged through the pain of the contraption.

But Sugar didn't listen as she kept looking for ways to get out of the room.

The timer kept going, ticking away.

Tina looked down and saw she had no choice, she smashed her head against her left wrist, groaning in agony each time her head hit her wrist. She did this as Sugar watched her in awe and horror until she could fit her hand through the strap that were holding her down before freeing her right hand.

Sugar screamed as Tina went after her as the two fought. Eventually Tina hit the girl's head hard enough to knock her out as she scrambled to find something to cut her leg open with.

She eventually found a scalpel that was supplied for her as she looked to which leg to cut into and made the incision on the leg that still had blood on it and a badly sewn up patch job. Obviously the adrenaline stopped Sugar from feeling the agony in her leg, at least that's what Tina surmised as she went about the task as she heard the ticking speed up, indicating that her time was almost out. Feeling ill but wanting to survive she opened up the other girl's leg and finally found the key to open the trap. She tried not to panic as the blood made it hard for her to grasp the key properly, she quickly felt for the lock and screamed as she couldn't find it, but she kept going, the timer was ticking even faster now.

Finally she found the lock as she shoved the key in, turned the lock to open and then quickly grabbed at the trap and threw it to the ground as the trap snapped just that second later, her five minutes were up.

Tina cried in relief as she sat back down on the ground with the knowledge that she made it out of the trap alive; but now she had to worry about what else to do, this couldn't be it there had to be another trap going? Another game? After all she and the other still alive members were going to be here for about six hours or so, or was it less now? The other thing she was worried about was how to stop Sugar's leg from bleeding. No matter how much the girl was conceited she couldn't let her die here.

She eventually settled on using the straps from the chair and her jersey to create a tight tourniquet for the girl. Only Sugar wasn't so grateful as she woke up.

"You bitch, I'll kill you," she screeched as she lunged at Tina who dodged.

"I'm sorry Sugar, but I wanted to survive, stop moving so much you'll lose more blood and the tourniquet will come loose, please, stop," Tina begged but the other girl wouldn't stop attacking her backing her into a corner.

Eventually the stress got too much and Tina hit her really hard in the chest, forgetting that the scalpel was still in her hand and stabbed the other girl.

"Oh no, Sugar, I'm so sorry, don't, don't pull it out," Tina said but the other girl again didn't listen as she pulled the scalpel out and attempted to attack her but collapsed onto the ground and eventually died.

Tina was in tears as she collapsed onto the ground again and pulled her knees up to her chest as she heard a sound and looked up.

She saw the Billy Doll sitting on a red tricycle, fear again rushed through her as she looked around for something to protect herself with.

_"__Well done Cohen-Chang, you survived," _the Billy doll said as it looked at her.

Tina didn't say anything.

_"__People are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore,"_

Still Tina didn't say anything.

_"__You are free to go now,"_

"Just like that?" Tina asked.

_"__Yes, you are the first to survive, I will say to you however that this portion of the game may be over for the most part for you but the others are still playing so you will get caught in the crossfire on your way out, but if you do survive getting out of here alive then you will wait by the doors that bear the X, whoever else survives will meet you there, I will collect you when everything is over, do not attempt to go out the doors are you will suffer the consequences,"_

"Okay, I," but what else she wanted to say was lost in her throat as she cried again and stood up.

_"Leave now Miss Cohen-Chang,"_ the Billy Doll said and then fell silent as Tina started to make a move. Hoping that she'd survive getting out of the place alive.

She took one more look around the room, wiped her face again as she slammed the door shut and began trying to find the doors that had the X marked on it.


End file.
